In the prior art, a technique, such as the one disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai publication No. 2010-147527, using a visible light communication technique in which a camera images a light source (information light source) such as a marker and the like being provided at places in a facility and transmitting information by means of visible light communication, and decodes the imaged image to information have been conceived.